Jewel Evans
Name: Jewel Evans Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: SOTF-TV, gothic music (especially The Cure), video games, art Appearance: Jewel is a tall, thin girl, at 5'8" and 135 lbs. She has long, curly hair, reaching about four inches past her shoulders, which she has dyed black, though its natural color is light brown. Jewel's eyes are hazel colored. She has thin lips, high cheekbones, and a slightly upturned nose. Jewel's ears are both pierced twice apiece in the lobe. She also has a stud on the left side of her nose, and a naval ring. She had her tongue pierced when she was a junior, but didn't adapt well to it and allowed the piercing to close after a few months. Jewel's build is thin; she is not muscular and is slightly out of shape, maintaining her weight through a modest appetite and healthy dining choices than exercise. Jewel has long limbs and thin fingers. Her posture is acceptable, but she tends to slump a little while sitting, and often fidgets. For fashion, Jewel tends towards darker colors and more ornate styles. Her parents are not particularly enamored with her style, but allow her t do as she pleases so long as she pays for her own clothing, viewing her as simply going through a phase. On the day she was taken, Jewel was wearing a layered black skirt that went to a little above her knees, black tights, black shoes, a black coat, and a black t-shirt with Zach Johnston's face on the front in red. Biography: Jewel was born on February 12, 2003, to Sarah and Carl Evans, a young couple in Whittree, Oklahoma. Both of her parents worked for a local chain grocery store at the time of her birth, as checkers. While they were not in poverty, they were certainly on the lower end of the economic bracket, something only exacerbated by Jewel's birth. Neither one has relatives in state; Sarah's parents both died in a car crash a year before Jewel's birth, leaving her family the house she grew up in, while Carl's parents live in Georgia. Over the years, Carl managed to work his way up in the store hierarchy, becoming a head clerk around the time Jewel was eight and currently serving as assistant manager at another branch of the store, a promotion he received when she was twelve. These advancements lessened the financial burden on the family, such that Jewel's life has most been a story of increasing means and opportunities. She has one sister, Chloe, three years her junior. While Chloe's birth again brought some financial turbulence, her parents believed that it would be best for Jewel's development to have a sibling. Her father was also privately hoping to have a son, though when this did not come to pass Carl and Sarah agreed not to expand their family any further. Jewel and Chloe have always had a mixed relationship, with Chloe looking up to Jewel and wanting to be like her and involved in her life, and Jewel alternately enjoying the attention and trying to serve as a role model or wanting space and to not be encumbered by her kid sister. Entering elementary school at age five was a very positive experience for Jewel. Due to her family's tenuous financial situation, prior to elementary school she was mostly juggled between her parents, without much time or opportunity to socialize with other kids. In school, she quickly made a wide range of friends. Jewel was friendly and engaged, and soon became adept at making her classmates laugh. Her academic performance, meanwhile, was wholly unspectacular; while she never failed any classes, she struggled to learn to read and just managed to keep even with where she had to be during her math classes. The transition to middle school was the start of many changes in Jewel's life. Her parents' improving financial situation allowed her slightly nicer clothing and school supplies, just in time for her classmates to start segregating into cliques. One of Jewel's best friends, a girl named Coleen, was the effective top dog of one of these cliques, composed mostly of middle class girls, and this ensured Jewel a spot. Jewel emulated Coleen however she could, always ready to back her friend up and cheer her up when she was down. Their relationship was largely free of the usual drama common to middle school girls. This was not true of the rest of their group, however, and near the end of eighth grade, Coleen had a falling out with most of her faithful. A month later, she'd started dressing in black, had picked up on a resurgence in an old subculture called goth, and was listening to music far different from the top forty pop Jewel had been familiar with. She followed Coleen in these changes, and found herself quite fond of the styles and music. The dark aspects were something she was quite unfamiliar with; her parents always sought to shelter her from excessive violence and mention of death, especially when she was younger and Sarah was still grappling with the traumatic loss of her parents. The novelty drew Jewel in, and, because she didn't have any real personal experience with tragedy, she was able to stay lighthearted about it all. Jewel's favorite band is The Cure, particularly their material from the 1980s. She's fond of the introspective and philosophical lyrics combined with music that, while dark, is not too heavy. Other favorite artists of Jewel's include Joy Division, Bauhaus, and Nick Cave. She also became involved in the SOTF-TV fandom during this time. Jewel's parents didn't approve of the show, and didn't allow it in their house at first, but Jewel began watching it at Coleen's and talked about it constantly. She was drawn in by the drama, and was easily able to imagine herself in the same position of the kids on the show, given how close to her age they were. After much pleading and arguing, her father was eventually persuaded to take Jewel's side, and she was allowed to watch SOTF at home as long as her sister and mother were not subjected to it. This, of course, made the show incredibly appealing to Chloe, who Jewel would often tell about it. Eventually, the restrictions were dropped entirely, with only Sarah still opposed to the show and refusing to watch it. Jewel has, over time, taken a particular liking to the villains of the show, especially the more dramatic and violent ones. She views them as the driving force behind the drama, the movers and shakers, and is always quick to point out that they have reasons for what they do and are just kids like everyone else. During Season Sixty-Five, Jewel developed a large crush on Zachariah Johnston, crying in her room for a day after his death was broadcast. Jewel's favorite subject in school was always art, and she took art classes as electives throughout middle school. She was particularly interested in drawing and painting, the former of which she was particularly talented at. While Jewel would occasionally indulge her friends by drawing morbid things for them, left to her own devices she preferred to work on portraits and landscapes, of a classic, realistic sort. She enjoys having a creative outlet, and has garnered praise from her family and others for her art, having won a few contests during middle school. The lower interest in art at Whittree Secondary has been one of her chief complaints with the school. Video games are another thing Jewel has grown interested in to a greater degree over the years. They are one of the few things she rarely discusses with her friends; Coleen has absolutely no interest in games and views them as geeky, leaving Jewel mildly ashamed of her hobby. She finds games fascinating, though, feeling that they present a good challenge to her reflexes and her mind. She's especially a fan of JRPGs and MOBAs, with SOTF Champions as her favorite game. In the last year, she managed to pull herself up to a gold ranking, placing her in roughly the top 33% of ranked players. In high school, Jewel's school performance has been wholly unremarkable. She does best in English and art class, especially the latter, and struggles most in math. She has taken as little PE as possible; while she put forth enough effort to get good grades, she struggled with the class and did not enjoy it. Jewel is of intermittent activity in class; she speaks up when she has something to say but can easily sit in silence the whole class if nothing catches her interest and she's not expected to volunteer anything. She can occasionally be mildly disruptive, offering jokes or inciting the class clowns. Jewel's circle of friends is fairly close-knit. She's part of the small group of goths at Whittree, though she does have friends beyond it. Coleen is still Jewel's best friend, a constant while others come and go. Jewel can get along with people easily, and is polite enough to people's faces, but she has a very sarcastic temperament and is quite prone to trash-talking others behind their backs. This has left her with a poor reputation among those she is not close to, who tend to view her as mean or phony. Since the start of this school year, she has been spending a good deal of time with younger students, as well, since Chloe is now at Whittree Secondary herself. Many of these younger students idolize Jewel, which she enjoys, though she's not very sure what to do with this adoration. Jewel has been in several romantic relationships during her time at school, having broken up with her latest boyfriend two weeks after the Homecoming dance. This has been a source of concern and jealousy for the family; Chloe is not allowed to date until her sophomore year, a restriction Jewel also faced. Chloe is frustrated with this, especially since Jewel sometimes lords her maturity over her sister. Jewel is sympathetic but at the same time feels that her sister should have to suffer just like she did, in the name of fairness. This undercuts an issue Jewel runs into often, which is that she will take stands on her principles rather than practicality. This often allows her to grind down her parents' resolve on matters, but has left her in the bad graces of several other friends and has led to two of her breakups. Jewel is, by and large, on good terms with her family. She's closer to her father than her mother, as he is less openly derisive of her hobbies and scene. Jewel and her mother bicker frequently, but both are good at keeping their spats fairly restrained and avoiding sliding into personal insults. Jewel tends to simply persist when their disagreements seem fundamental in nature, and usually this is able to at least get her father on her side, which tends to lead to her getting what she wants. After high school, Jewel would like to go to art school, though she is not yet sure she'll be able to get a scholarship and her family lacks the funds to send her to school immediately if she can't get one. Jewel works a few nights a week at the same grocery store as her parents, taking on more hours in the summer, and she plans to take up full time employment there should no better opportunities present themselves. Advantages: Jewel is quite familiar with SOTF-TV, as a dedicated fan of the show, which will give her insider knowledge over more casual fans. She is good at deciding what she wants and going after it. While her reputation isn't the greatest, Jewel is good in social situations, able to interact with others well face to face. This leaves her a lot of potential to make allies, especially among the students from Davison. Disadvantages: Jewel is, at her core, fairly susceptible to being talked into things that are presented logically or with effective emotional appeals, and is more of a follower than a leader. She is not someone who changes her mind easily once she has decided on a course of action, often sticking with ideas more on principle or momentum even once their flaws become apparent. Her reputation around school is poor outside her social group; she is generally seen as two-faced and unreliable. Designated Number: Ebony Whales 4 (EW4). ---- Designated Weapon: Chatterbox Communicator Headsets (Full Team Set) Mentor Comment: "Ah, this one is going to be good. As long as she listens to me, she can leave her mark. No promises on winning, but she'll get the pot stirring." Evaluations Kills: 'Davis Todd, Lisa Toner, Soren Rosendahl, Naomi Young, Erik Lowell, Shawn Thornton, Sebastien Bellamy, Brendan O'Toole, Asa Rosen '''Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Chatterbox Communicator Headsets (Full Team Set) (designated weapon), Flintlock Axe Pistol (from Davis Todd), electro-shock baton (from Naomi Young), Ruby Cebra pistol (from Shawn Thornton) '''Allies: 'Sarah Bourne 'Enemies: 'Colin Pigeon, Yagmur Tekindor, Soren Rosendahl, Brendan O'Toole, Amir al-Asad, Naomi Young, Anastasia Arcadia, Shawn Thornton, Asa Rosen 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jewel, in chronological order Sandbox: SOTF-TV: *It Doesn't Matter if We All Die *We All Look So Perfect *Boyhood *Deliver Us *Don't You? *Story on the Radio *Cursed, Hexed, Spellbound *TV2: The Third Announcement *Shapeless in the Dark Again *But It Always Feels the Same *Everything as Cold as Life *Grins and Guns *A Prayer for Something Better *Sharp and Clear and Pure and Gone Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jewel. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!